infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
TRENDnet TEW-673GRU
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / TRENDnet / TEW-673GRU __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = ? CPU Type = Atheros AR7161 rev 2 MIPS Rev = MIPS 24Kc V7.4 CPU Speed = 680MHz (AHB: 170Mhz DDR:340MHz) Bus = ? Flash Type = ? Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = 8MB Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 64MB RAM Chip = 2x32MB nvram Size = ? Switch = Realtek RTL8366 (Gigabit) Port-based vlan = yes 802.1q vlan = yes Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100/1000-WAN 4-10/100/1000-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3/3u/3ab boot_wait = ? bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = ? SD/MMC Mod Support = no MiniPCI slots = no PoE = no Power = ? Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = 2x Serial Port = ? JTAG Port = ? Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Special Features = ? Radio Wireless Radio = Atheros AR9223 WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = ? Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4 GHz 802.11n = up to 300Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Radio Wireless Radio = Atheros AR9220 WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = ? Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11a/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 5GHz 802.11n = up to 300Mbps 802.11a = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest *TEW-673GRU GPL Available from Trendnet *TRENDnet Wireless-N Router Comparison: TEW-691GR vs. TEW-673GRU Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Boot to recovery mode: - Power off - Push & Hold reset button - Power on - Wait >30 seconds - Release reset button - Browse to 192.168.10.1 (set own ip to 192.168.10.100) - Upload firmware with internet explorer in 'compatability mode'. - See blue text, percentage go from 0% to 100% - Wait a little more after seeing 100% - Firmware recovery flashing is done. Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! USB Info This section is in need of cleanup! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! switch chip supports vlans Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! FCC Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! Notes For DD-wrt or openwrt, can use DIR-825 firmware, just change the last byte from ascii '0' to ascii '1' with a hex editor. Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: TRENDnet Category: Fix Me! Category:English Documentation Category:TRENDnet Category:Fix Me!